militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
642d Bombardment Squadron
|allegiance= |branch=United States Army Air Forces |type= |role=Light Bombardment |size= |command_structure=409th Bombardment Group |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 642d Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Army Air Forces unit. After training with Douglas A-20 Havocs in the United States the squadron deployed to the European Theater of World War II, where it engaged in combat until the Surrender of Germany. It was last assigned to the 409th Bombardment Group at Westover Field, Massachusetts, where it was inactivated on 7 November 1945. History The 642d Bombardment Squadron was activated in June 1943 at Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma as one of the four original squadrons of the 409th Bombardment Group. The squadron trained under Third Air Force in Oklahoma, Texas and Louisiana with A-20 Havoc light bombardment aircraft. The squadron deployed to the European Theater of Operations (ETO) in March 1944, where it became part of IX Bomber Command of Ninth Air Force. The 642d initially flew sweeps over Occupied France from its base in England, attacking coastal defenses, V-1 flying bomb and V-2 rocket sites, airfields, and other targets in France in preparation for Operation Overlord, the invasion of Normandy. After D-Day, the squadron supported ground forces during the Battle of Normandy by hitting gun batteries, rail lines, bridges, communications, and other objectives. During July 1944, it aided the Allied offensive at Caen and the breakthrough at Saint-Lô with attacks on enemy troops, flak positions, fortified villages, and supply dumps. The squadron moved to Advanced Landing Grounds in France in September 1944, providing Third Army with close air support in its advance toward Germany through November. In December, the squadron converted to Douglas A-26 Invaders. It then participated in the Battle of the Bulge by attacking lines of communications and logistics. The squadron continued combat operations until May, flying its last combat mission against an ammunition dump in Czechoslovakia on 3 May. The unit returned to the United States and initially was assigned to Seymour Johnson Field, North Carolina where it prepared to deploy to the Pacific Theater of Operations (PTO) for operations against the Japanese Home Islands. The deployment to the Pacific Theater was cancelled with the Surrender of Japan in August. The 642d was inactivated at Westover Field, Massachusetts in early November. Lineage * Constituted 642d Bombardment Squadron (Light) and activated on 1 June 1943 : Redesignated 642d Bombardment Squadron, Light in 1944 : Inactivated on 7 November 1945 Assignments * 409th Bombardment Group, 1 June 1943 – 7 November 1945 Stations * Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma, 1 June 1943 * Woodward Army Airfield, Oklahoma, 2 October 1943 * Pounds Army Airfield, Texas, 1 December 1943 * DeRidder Army Airbase, Louisiana, 17 December 1943 - 10 February 1944 * RAF Little Walden (AAF-165), England,Station number in 7 March 1944 * Bretigny Airfield (A-48),Station number in France, 18 September 1944 * Laon-Couvron Airfield (A-70), 12 February 1945 - 25 June 1945 * Seymour Johnson Field, North Carolina, 15 August 1945 * Westover Field, Massachusetts, 6 October 1945 - 7 November 1945 Aircraft * Douglas A-20 Havoc, 1943–1945 * Douglas A-26 Invader, 1945 Campaigns References Notes Bibliography * * * * Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces